


The Days After

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Season/Series 01, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, prompt: song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: As Dean and Sam look for Dad, Dean realizes how much he has lost and how much he has left to lose.





	The Days After

Dean stood in the motel room, dripping wet, after he had gone to the nearby bar alone and without telling Sam. He left because he needed some time alone, some space, to deal with what he realized what was going on. It had only been a week since he dragged Sam away from all he had known for the past four years. The fire scared him more than he cared to admit. He had almost lost Sam. If he had been even just 2 minutes later, he would have gone up in flames, just like his mom had.

 

Sam was sitting on the bed, staring at his phone, until Dean entered the room. He simply stared at his brother’s soaked figure, confusion on his face. “What happened? Where have you been?”

 

“It’s pouring rain. I went to a bar. I needed to think.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About having you back with me. About how if I had been any later, the fire would have taken you. About how I can’t lose you again.”

 

“Dean, dude, you’re not going to lose me. I mean, I’m not staying in the life forever, but if I leave, it’s my decision. Nothing’s going to happen to me.”

 

“You don’t know…,” he started.

 

“Don’t know what?”

 

“Dad...so many times, I thought...and now I can’t find him...I can’t...I can’t lose anymore.”

 

“We’re gonna find Dad. He’s just off on a job. Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. There was so much more he wanted to say to Sam. He moved in closer and sat on the bed across from him. He looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam had to know; Dean needed to make himself clear. “Sam, there’s something I have to tell you.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, fear tinging his voice.

 

Dean debated what he was going to say. This was important; this had to be done right. The only thing he could think of, though, was to just say it. “I, uh...I love you, Sammy.”

 

“I love you too, dude.”

 

“No, Sam. I mean I _love_ you. I mean, _in love_ with you.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “What?” He couldn’t believe he was hearing these words. He had longed to hear them forever; they were like a song to Sam’s heart.

 

“C’mon, Sammy. Tell me you don’t feel it too. All those nights we were all alone, all the things we did...you can’t think that was just messing around. Please don’t tell me I was the only one.”

 

Sam’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I never…,” Sam started.

 

Dean’s eyes grew with panic. “No, please.”

 

“No, you don’t understand, Dean. I never thought you wanted anything more. I never thought you were serious about me.”

 

“I have never been more serious in my life,” Dean answered. “Tell me you love me. Please. I need to hear it.”

 

Sam got up and sat next to Dean on the bed. He took Dean’s hands and gazed deeply into his eyes. “Dean, I love you. I’m in love with you, too. I have been for so long. I didn’t think you could still love me after I left. I never stopped loving you.” He punctuated the end of the sentence with a soft kiss.

 

Dean stiffened momentarily when Sam kissed him, but slowly relaxed as he realized he was getting exactly what he wanted. When he opened his eyes, they were glassy with tears. “Baby boy,” he whispered.

 

“Always,” Sam replied.


End file.
